warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Speed of Love
The Speed of Love is a songfiction by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart and Lilly Lovegood(2) about two cats in NightClan, Shockpaw/Shockwave and Cherrypaw/Cherryfur. Shockpaw/Shockwave's parts of the songfic will be written by Feather in bold. Cherrypaw/Cherryfur's parts of the songfic will be written by Lilly in italics. Lyrics are in regular print. OA of The Speed of Love is Rush Love is born with lightning bolts I met Cherrypaw after a hunting patrol, formally. I had seen her around, but didn't really know her. But when we both bend our heads over the fresh-kill pile to put our prey down, our heads bumped, and I felt a spark. Electro-magnetic force My friend Nightpaw told me it was probably just static electricity, and he told me all about the wonders of lightning, the electric bolts in the sky, but I was sure whatever Nightpaw was talking about wasn't it. I was sure that somehow, we were meant to be together. Burning skin and fireworks Whenever I saw her, whenever she saw me fail, or if she praised me on a success, I could feel my pelt get hotter than the greenleaf sun. A storm on a raging course For moons, I planned on telling her what I felt. But so many other emotions got in the way: fear of being abandoned, fear of making the wrong choice, anger when I didn't tell her. I felt like there was a storm in my head, but now I don't have to worry. I told her everything. Like a force of nature I knew right from when I first met Shockpaw tha he was different. You know, not your average, run-of-the-mill tom; far from it. Whenever he looked at me butterflies would soar in my stomach- the spark when we touched, so much like our first meeting. Love can fade with the stars at dawn I wasn't exactly sure how to tell Shockpaw. I was afraid of being denied by him; I was shaking like a leaf. I first heard his gentle voice saying soothing words in my ear, I knew I loved him. But the words just wouldn't come. He looked like he felt the same. Sometimes it takes all your strength I felt unsure of myself, puny and weak before I asked him the question. Those words took all my strength just to utter tthem. It was hard. I felt like I was on fire, I wanted to cry with pure joy when he agreed to be my mate. We were young, yes, but it didn't matter. It doesn't matter. Just to keep holding on I couldn't hold in such a secret any longer. The moment was unmissable. So perfect. How fast love can force you to do things without you knowing. I held nothing back. At the speed of love That one shock is when I fell in love with her. Love travels fast. I fell in love with her quickly, but just as fast, she could reject me. A radiance that travels 'Love travels fast. Whenever I am around Cherrypaw, I feel warm, but it's a good warm. With her I feel safe, and cared for, and free. At the speed of love I knew that my emotions could come flooding out quickly, but they never did until now. I am free from my cage of emotion. I am loved. My heart goes out to you And I love her, too. Love is born with solar flares Never has the sun shone so brightly on me than it did then. A smiling face among a world of wistful clouds; a familiar scent over the stench of crowfood. From two magnetic poles We could have been born in different Clans and we would still have found a way to make things work out. We are inseparable. It moves towards a higher plane My paws leave the ground when I see him. I go all dreamy. Where two halves make two wholes I was half a heart, and he is the other. We are one. Like a force of nature Cherrypaw and I being together seemed almost natural. We both needed someont to fill up the empty space in out lonely lives. Destiny has brought us together. Love shines in many forms The warm golden glow of the morning sun would remind me of her fur. The beautiful stretch of the forest would remind me of her eyes. The roses and flowers would reming me of love. She was the sunlight and I was the water it needed to grow. One night we are bathed in light When I told her how I felt, nothing could have been better, and nothing could have ruined it for me. I finally let her know my feelings and she shared them. One day carried away in the storms No matter what storms our path brings us, we will always be together. At the speed of love Love travels faster than a twoleg monster. Yet somehow I didn't feel rushed. Nothing changes faster My life was changed forever. Than the speed of love Love is brought on an angel's wing, faster than light. My heart goes out to you I gave everything. We don't have to talk I never had to hear her talk to me. We don't even have to touch I never even had to see her, nothing. I can feel your presence I would always know when she was there... with me... beside me. It was like we shared a connection. I knew we did, but I never really got to tell her how I felt. In the silence that we share I would be silent. Got to keep on moving I would run, and he would run beside me. At the speed of love We were running faster, and faster, and faster. We ran quicker than light; we ran at the speed of love. Nothing changes faster Our love changed our lives. Than the speed of love It was natural. Got to keep on shining Our love shone like the sun on water. At the speed of love I'm just glad I told her how I felt before I grew older. Nothing changes faster My life changed faster than light. Than the speed of love Because I told her. It all happened so fast. I am Shockwave now, and she is Cherryfur. And we have our five beautiful kits, Milkkit, Flashkit, Russetkit, Maplekit, and Skykit. I will never stop loving her. At the speed of love It was dark, I was alone . A radiance that travels Then I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. At the speed of love My heart goes out to you